Wonderland Truths Revealed
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: Alice wasn't born in Abovelands she was hidden there. Her real name Lily Miranda of Marmoeal daughter of the White Queen Mirana of Marmoeal now she's back. NOT A MALICE FIC ALICE/TARRANT ABUSED ALICE SONGS SMART BELIEVING ALICE PRINCESS ALICE
1. pregnant Queens and Contractions

MY AiW Story

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(A/N I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HOW THE MOVIE WENT TO BEGIN WITH) NOT A MALICE FIC AND WILL PROABABLY BE A HALICE FIC.

The White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal sighed happily as she placed a pale hand on her bloated stomach and smiled when her hand was kicked. She was about eight months pregnant and the doctors said that she could pop at any second now. She just wished she knew who the father was. You see about nine months ago the young monarch had been drugged during a dinner party and had no memory of what had happened that night, the night she was taken advantage of and ended up with child. In part she wished she had some memory of the one who had taken advantage of her if only so that he could be punished and she could know who the father of her child is. While the other part didn't want to know, fearing it was someone she trusted and that if he knew he would try to take the baby from her. She was brought out of her musings when the baby kicked again, as if knowing what she was thinking and wanting to snap her out of it. Mirana giggled and rubbed her swollen stomach reassuringly. Right now she didn't care who it was that had taken advantage of her person. She had to focus and care for the baby growing inside of her. A knock at the door stopped her from thinking too much on the baby as one of her best friends entered the room with a wide grin on his face.

"'ello Yer majestah. How're ye an' 'e lettle 'ne todaah?" Tarrant Hightopp also called the Mad Hatter asks smiling at the white haired monarch who smiled at him warmly.

"I and the little princess are fine Tarrant. How are you fairing today?" Mirana asks sipping some tea from a nearby tray as the Hatter sat in a nearby chair.

"I be fairin' prettah 'ell, yer majestah, an' I thank ye fer askin'. I hope ye don't 'ind but I took 'e 'bertah of makin' some hats fer 'e lettle princess once she be born. Can't be havin' a princess wi'out 'er havin' some hats 'ter all." Tarrant said with a wink at the ivory haired mother-to-be who merely laughed.

"Of course I don't mind Tarrant! My grandmother was a Hightopp so it only seems fitting that my baby girl has some hats made by her distant cousins. I could only imagine what you and the rest of our clan have made for the little one." Mirana says grinning at the orange haired man who merely laughed.

"Oh aye. I thank we 'ere so 'cited ta be havin' not 'nlah a lettle princess but a lettle 'ightopp runnin' round an' livenin' up 'e place 'at we managed ta make a whole 'drobe fer 'er. All gerls' cloths 'spite what 'ose 'ctors keep tryin' ta be tellin' us." Tarrant said grinning at the monarch who laughed. You see the doctors kept telling her and everyone else that the baby could be either a girl or a boy or even both but Mirana knew that the baby would be a beautiful baby girl. She didn't know how she knew it she just did, and the Hightopps believed her.

"I'm sure I and the little princess will adore what you all have made for her. Give the others my thanks when you next see them, if you would." Mirana said making Tarrant nod before he noticed that her tea cup was empty.

"'ere. Let meh go 'efill 'at fer ye, yer majestah." Tarrant said picking up the empty cup and walking towards the door after giving Mirana a slight bow.

"Thank you Tarrant but I am pregnant not invalid." Mirana laughs as the orange haired man walks out of the room. It was only two minutes later when Mirana felt a small contraction hit and frowned while rubbing her stomach soothingly and feeling the baby kick even harder than usual, which was saying something.

"Ouch! Don't do that little one. It hurts mommy when you kick that hard. You are going to be quite a strong little princess if you are kicking that hard." Mirana coos to her unborn baby while rubbing the spot where the baby had kicked, feeling a bruise begin to form there. The baby kicked again only not as hard this time, obviously understanding that it had hurt Mirana with the previous kick, making Mirana smile as she continued rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach even as she felt another contraction hit.

"'ere ye go. 'rawberrah tea just 'e waah ye leke et." Tarrant says coming back in with a warm cup of tea and a smile on his face until he saw Mirana rubbing her stomach.

"'re ye 'ight, yer majestah?" Tarrant asks setting the tea on the night table and looking at Mirana worriedly.

"I'm fine, Tarrant. The little one just decided to give me a particularly hard kick just now." Mirana said smiling up at the hatter as she continued to rub her stomach. Tarrant still looked worried as he pulled up a chair next to the queens' bed.

"'ow 'ard 'f a keck was et?" Tarrant asks worriedly while looking at Miranas swollen stomach in mild shock and disbelief still. Mirana smiled, he had been staring at her stomach the same way ever since word had gotten out that she was with child it was as if he couldn't believe the fact that a small baby was growing inside her stomach, which he probably couldn't, before wincing slightly when a strong contraction hit her.

"Hard enough to leave a bruise on my stomach at the very least but it's okay. That just means that she'll be very good at protecting herself when she learns how." Mirana said smiling again as she was handed the cup of tea and took a sip while Tarrant nodded his agreement.

"I'll be teachin' 'er 'ow ta feght meself 'f et's 'ight weth ye, yer majestah. I be sure 'at Mally 'ould leke ta 'each 'er 'ow ta use a 'agger or a 'ord." Tarrant said making Mirana grin at him.

"Maybe when she's a few years old so that she doesn't accidently hurt Mally…or sit on her." Mirana said causing Hatter to chuckle at the mental image. Mirana chuckled as well before gasping when she felt a strong contraction hit her again.

"'re ye 'ight, yer majestah? Ye 'adder seem ta be actin' up?" Tarrant asks worried when he pointed to a wet spot on the bed near Miranas thighs.

"Tarrant. That is not my bladder. It's my water breaking."


	2. Passing out and Lily

MY AiW Story

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(A/N I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HOW THE MOVIE WENT TO BEGIN WITH) NOT A MALICE FIC AND WILL PROABABLY BE A HALICE FIC. DOWN WITH THE BLOODY BIG HEAD! Sorry about Tarrants accent in the last chapter I'm not good at his accent as I don't feature him in my stories too much.

Tarrant's eyes widened till they looked like they would pop out of his head when the ivory haired monarch's words registered in his head.

"Tarrant? Don't go passing out on me now. You're not the one with a baby about to come out. Go tell the doctors and nurses that the baby's coming." Mirana said as calmly as she could with the contractions becoming closer and closer until they were basically one after the other.

"My, my. Not having troubles with the baby are we, your majesty?" Chessur asked with his usual grin with a slight note of worry in his voice and concern on his face as well.

"No. No troubles. The baby just decided to be born today. Can you go get the doctors and nurses for me? Tarrant looks like he's about to pass out." Mirana said making Chessur's eyes widen in alarm while Tarrant finally slumped in his chair.

"Never mind, he just passed out it seems." Mirana said dryly before gripping the bed sheets hard as another contraction hit. Mirana did the very un-Queenly thing and swore…loudly. At that moment, Chessur passed out and fell onto the bed a little ways away from her. Four hours later and Tarrant and Chessur finally came around and were immediately alarmed when they didn't hear anything.

"Finally awake are you?" Mirana asks dryly making both of their heads snap to her.

"Are ye alright, yer Majestah? Ye-"Tarrant cut himself off his eyes going wide when he saw a small baby girl in the blond monarchs arms looking around curiously with more focus than a normal newborn has. She was wrapped in one of Mirana's white gowns.

"H-How long were we out of et?" Tarrant asked staring at the little baby that had a small tuft of curly blond-brown hair and eyes that changed colors from brown to a greenish-blue then back.

"Four hours. You're lucky that my little Lily decided she wanted to come out and see the world as soon as possible or else I would still be in labor." Mirana said dryly while slowly standing on wobbly feet with the newborn baby in her arms. Tarrant immediately tried to rush to her aid but was stopped by her irritated glare.

"I managed to give birth on my own I think I can walk on my own thank you very much. If, however, you wish to get the door for me then that would be a very welcome help." Mirana said drily while holding onto Lily.

Lily giggled adorably at the look on Tarrant and Chessur's face making all three of them smile down at her. Tarrant immediately opened the door out of Mirana's bedroom and walked on Mirana's left side and half a step behind just in case the monarchs' strength gave out, Chessur floating along serenely while making Lily laugh with all the funny faces he was pulling.

Several knights and servants stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their queen gliding down the hall as elegantly as she could after just giving birth with the small giggling baby in her arms. Several of them exchanged looks before turning on their heels and following after the monarch. Mirana didn't pay them any attention and instead walked into the throne room, nodding her thanks to the two guards stationed at the door for opening it for her, before quickly gliding across the floor and sitting in the throne elegantly while being mindful of the newborn baby in her arms. The nurses and doctors immediately rushed over to her to check on her and the baby who whimpered at all the new faces.

"Your majesty, why did you not send for a nurse or doctor when you went into labor?" An arrogant doctor asked staring at the queen questioningly while glaring down at the newborn princess in contempt for some reason Mirana didn't know. Mirana held Lily closer to herself and glared at the arrogant doctor coldly, making several nearby people back away from the ivory haired monarch cautiously.

"For your information, Dr. Monty, I asked the two who were keeping me company and checking up on me at the time to go for a nurse but they both passed out when they realized that I was going into labor and did not awaken until a good half an hour _after_ my little Lily was born. If you do not stop glaring at my daughter then I will not hesitate to inform the rest of my clan that you are a potential threat to my baby and they don't like it when someone is a potential threat to one of their own, especially a newborn baby." Mirana said, baring her teeth at the doctor who paled drastically at the White Queens words.

"Ye wouldn't be threatenin' one of me clansmen would ye, good doctor?" Hatter asks placing a hand on the young doctors' shoulder and squeezing it very hard while speaking in a dangerously calm and soft voice.


	3. Questions, Parties, and Guards

MY AiW Story

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(A/N I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HOW THE MOVIE WENT TO BEGIN WITH) NOT A MALICE FIC AND WILL PROABABLY BE A HALICE FIC. DOWN WITH THE BLOODY BIG HEAD!

Dr. Monty gulped audibly and shook his head at top speed making Tarrant smile coldly.

"If ye not be needing me right now, then I'd like ta inform the rest of the clan of Lilys birth, yer majestah." Tarrant says looking past the doctor to the ivory haired monarch who nodded once, smothering her laughter, before he bowed and turned on his heel to stride from the room. Mirana smiled slightly at everyone who was merely standing there in shock.

"I assume that you all have some questions you would like answered or are you merely wishing to see the little princess?" Mirana asks smiling down at Lily when she giggled. This seemed to bring everyone out of there stupor and they immediately began asking questions and staring at the newborn princess. Mirana silenced them all with a glare when Lily began crying.

"Shhh. It's alright little one. They were just being loud. It's alright, momma is here." Mirana said comforting the newborn babe in a soft and gentle voice. Lily stopped crying almost immediately and instead began gurgling in laughter, causing Mirana to smile happily.

"Now then. If you will be so kind as to ask one question at a time so as to not scare my daughter again?" Mirana asks arching an eyebrow towards everyone in the throne room. They immediately nodded in consent; she wasn't just a queen anymore. She was a momma queen and they were said to be more overprotective of their children than a mother Blandersnatch.

"How are you related to the Hightopps?" A curious lady-in-waiting asks looking at the White Queen curiously.

"My grandmother was a Hightopp. I am a distant enough relation that I could marry a Hightopp. How else would my sister have bright red hair that is almost orange?" Mirana asks raising an eyebrow elegantly.

"What is the little princesses' name?" One of the few female guards asks smiling down at the little baby who giggled up at her.

"Lily Miranda of Marmoreal. DarkHeart, you are one of the best and therefore I am placing you as chief guard over my daughter. Don't fail my trust please." Mirana said decisively while staring into the guards blue-black eyes as Lily looked up at DarkHeart curiously. DarkHeart immediately straightened and saluted the queen, her dark blue hair flowing down her back.

"I won't fail you your majesty." DarkHeart said her voice a business monotone. The ivory haired mother nodded her acceptance with a warm smile on her face while Lily giggled adorably. Mirana smiled down at her daughter lovingly. She had frozen herself at the age of twenty-six a little over a hundred and thirty years ago and only hoped that when her daughter froze herself it would be at a younger age so that Mirana could take care of her forever. She never wanted to part with the giggling baby in her arms no matter what happened and silently vowed that she would protect Lily with her life.

"Yer majestah! Fergive me rudeness but I just informed the clan and they want to throw a celebration party fer ye and the little princess." Tarrant said grinning at the ivory haired monarch who laughed lightly at the news.

"Any excuse for a party and the Hightopps are the first to start up but the last to stop." Mirana said shaking her head in bemusement as she stood and cradled the little princess to her chest. DarkHeart immediately took up a position behind the queen and kept an eye out for anything she thought to be out of the usual or anything that could be a potential threat to her young charge.

"Aye. That we be but ye be right with us most of the time yeself, yer majestah." Tarrant said grinning as he tipped his hat towards the queen who had the decency to blush and look slightly sheepish as she laughed elegantly.

"Of course, dear Hatter. I am a Hightopp after all." Mirana said smirking at her old friend. He had frozen himself right along with her so that he could always protect her. He was sort of like an older brother, a guard dog, a protector, a confident, and a hatter all rolled into one and, for her part, Mirana wouldn't want it any other way.


	4. Aunties and Attacks

MY AiW Story

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(A/N I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HOW THE MOVIE WENT TO BEGIN WITH) NOT A MALICE FIC AND WILL PROABABLY BE A HALICE FIC. DOWN WITH THE BLOODY BIG HEAD!

Lily/Alice POV Four years later.

I was happy. I had the bestest mama ever, lots of nice aunties and uncles that always made me pretty dresses, hats, and jewelry and lots of friends to play with! I giggled and hid up a tall tree as I played hide-and-seek with Mama and my honorary big sister DarkHeart, I just called her Raven or sometimes just Ravey cause it was easier to remember. Mama had already been found hiding behind a tree while I was still hiding in my favorite cherry tree, occasionally eating one of the cherries even though it was close to dinner time. It was my fourth birthday today though, so I knew my Mama would let me eat whatever I wanted. I watched through the gaps in the tree branches as one of my Mamas lady-in-waiting came out to the court yard and looked at my Mama funny.

"Excuse me, your majesty. The young princesses birthday dinner is ready now." The lady-in-waiting said after looking around and checking to see if I was anywhere around. I giggled again, careful not to give away my position, as Mama sighed smiling fondly and Ravey looked around frantically.

"Lily dear. It's time for supper. You win." Mama called out into the court yard looking for any sign of me. I giggled again as Ravey walked right by the tree I was hiding in. I grinned like uncle Chess taught me and jumped down from the tree branch I had been hiding on. I laughed when Ravey turned around and said a bad word when she saw me standing behind her grinning like an imp, whatever that was. I giggled again when Mama lectured Ravey about her language, whatever that is, as the lady-in-waiting looked at me shocked.

"Lily, were you hiding in the cherry tree the whole time?" Mama asks me gently taking my hand and walking with me to the village where all my nice uncles, aunties, and friends lived after she finished lecturing Ravey who still looked at me startled. I nodded grinning like uncle Chess again and making Ravey shake her head for some reason.

"And did you eat any of the cherries?" Mama asks smiling at me even though I knew she knew the answer and she knew I knew it. I just kept on grinning as I nodded again before a large red carriage rode up near us. I watched as Ravey reached for her sword before Mama stopped her with a glance, I was still trying to learn how Mama did that, when a tall mean looking man missing one eye stepped out and helped a shorter woman with a really big head and red hair down. I watched as Mama smiled and greeted the lady with a hug.

"Iracebeth. What brings you to Marmoreal?" Mama asks the strange lady who looked at Mama meanly while the tall man stared at me.

"I had heard that you had a daughter and came to meet my niece, Mirana." The weird lady, Iracebeth I think Mama called her but that was too long so I'll just call her Racie, said looking around until her eyes landed on me. Mama smiled warmly at Racie before beckoning me forth. I walked to Mamas side curiously looking at Racie with my head tilted to the side slightly.

"Lily meet your Aunt Iracebeth. Sister this is my daughter Lily." Mama told Racie while I was happy at this. I had another Aunty and this one was my real Aunty.

"Hi Aunty Racie! Did you know you are almost as pretty as mama?" I chirped truthfully and happily. She seemed really pretty to me almost as pretty as Mama, no wonder they were sisters!  
>"Hello… Lily. Do you really think so?" Aunty Racie asks me looking surprised while Mama smiled at me happily.<p>

"Of course! You're really pretty but no one is prettier than mama! Mama is the prettiest mama ever!" I said grinning widely while Ravey laughed and Mama turned a funny pink color.

"Now Lily. How many times do I have to tell you that there are lots of people prettier than me? And your Aunty Racie is just as pretty as me if not prettier." Mama told me and I merely grinned cheekily at her like Hatty taught me too.

"This is the- hold on- one, two, three, four. Fifth time you told me and I still haven't seen any one prettier than you. Aunty Racie is really pretty but you beat her by a tiny bit because you're my mama!" I said beaming up at Mama as I held up five of my fingers while Ravey laughed even harder and the scary man even smiled a tiny bit. Mama sighed and chuckled while Aunty Racie was looking at me in shock, for some reason a lot of people look at me like that, before turning to Mama.

"Are you sure this is your daughter? She acts more like I did when we were kids than you." Aunty Racie said looking at Mama blankly, I got that look a lot too and so did Mama for some reason, who merely laughed and nodded. I looked up at the scary man and smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Lily! What's your name?" I ask curious while staring up at the tall man wide eyed. He looked down at me and smirked a little I giggled cause he looked funny when he did that.

"My name is Ilosovic Stayne. Nice to meet you Princess Lily." The man said giving me a small bow when Aunty Racie nodded at him. I tilted my head to the side with a wide mischievous grin that made Ravey pale for some reason.

"Hi Mr. Ilos! Are you my uncle?" I ask honestly curious while Ravey was really white, she looked white than Mamas dress!, and Mama giggled behind her hand while the tall man coughed and looked like he was choking and Auntie Racie batted her eyelashes at him for some reason.

"Lily dear, Stayne is the knave of Hearts. He and your aunt Racie aren't married." Mama told me while she muttered something that sounded like for now under her breath before grinning innocently at the tall man when he glared at her, so that's where I got it from!

"Yep, you're definitely Princess Lilys mother." Ravey said smirking at Mama who turned pink again while the tall man smirked too and aunty Racie laughed. I looked at them confused before tugging on Aunty Racies dress lightly, like I did to Mama when I wanted to tell her something.

"Are you going to come to my birthday party, Aunty Racie?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course, Lily. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I need to go back to Crims and get you a gift though so why don't you tell me where you're party will be and I'll meet you there?" Aunty Racie asked and I immediately nodded, I wasn't surprised she wanted to go back and get a present for me she was my Aunty and she just learned that I was alive! She couldn't have bought me one already, and told her the name of the village nearby that we were heading too. Aunty grinned at me and messed up my hair before saying a brief good bye to me and Mama as she climbed back into the carriage with Mr. Ilos help.

"Aunty Racie is kinda weird Mama but I think it's in a good way." I told Mama with a grin and beamed when she giggled and grinned back at me as she nodded while Ravey seemed really tense but laughed all the same.

No one's POV thirty minutes later.

There was lots of laughing, playing, and cheering going on as Lily climbed into her mothers lap on the back of a pretty white horse when the beautiful day turned ugly. The first thing that Lily and Mirana noticed was the screams as the horse nearly bucked them both off, only Lily who had not been holding on tight was thrown off while Mirana jumped down to help the little four year old. The next thing they noticed was the Jabberwocky attacking and burning everything in sight as the card soldiers flooded the village. "Lily dear you need to run. Go run and hide somewhere safe where they can't get you. Go quickly now. I promise that I will come find you as soon as I can. Think of it like another hide-and-seek game but you _have to win_ this one! Me and DarkHeart will be right behind you." Mirana said to her daughter who nodded sacredly before she pulled the tiny four year old blond in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"No matter what always remember I love you with all my heart. You are my heart and nothing will ever change that." Mirana whispered into her daughters ears softly as she felt tears stinging her eyes, knowing full well this could be the last time she ever saw or held her daughter.

"Go quickly now and whatever you do don't look or come back." Mirana said giving her daughter one final kiss to the forehead before pushing her towards the woods as the card soldiers attempted to attack her, only to be stopped by DarkHeart and a few other guards.

"I'll see you in a little while baby." Mirana said doing her best not to cry before seeing her daughter let out a dry quiet sob before she nodded and obediently ran into the forest.

Neither woman knew it but this is the last that the princess would be seen in Underland for a few years.


	5. Back in Underland Back Home

MY AiW Story

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(A/N I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HOW THE MOVIE WENT TO BEGIN WITH) NOT A MALICE FIC AND WILL PROABABLY BE A HALICE FIC. LET'S GET THE STORY ON THE ROAD!

Somewhere in London almost fifteen years later a girl by the name of Alice Kingsleigh formally known as Lily Miranda of Marmoreal shot straight up from underneath the blanket she had been curled up under asleep with her breath coming in short alert bursts. It took a bare few seconds for Alices eyes to adjust to the darkness of her room before she relaxed slightly. She fell back onto her pillow as she steadied her breathing. It had been the nightmare again, the same nightmare she had since she had been four years old and found in a rabbit hole by Charles Kingsleigh, whom promptly adopted her. It was the nightmare of the Jabberwocky attacking Salazen Grum on her fourth birthday of the day she fled from Underland, the day she was separated from her mother. Alice closed her eyes desperately trying to go back to sleep and attempt to actually _see_ her mother this time when the door at the top of the stairway opened.

"Still asleep are you?" A harsh commanding females voice cut through the damp air, "Well hurry up and get dressed. We are going to the Ascots party today and I will not have you looking like a homeless hooker." The woman said harshly before walking away from the room and leaving the door wide open so that the light poured in illuminating the damp and dark basement that served as Alices' bedroom. There was a soft sound of pattering that signified someone coming in the basement as one of the servant girls rushed into the room and hurried over to Alice.

"Are ye alright Ms. Alice? De witch didn't come in here an' hurt ye again did she?" The servant, who was only a few years older than Alice, asks looking the curly blond haired young woman over worriedly with a slight accent in her words.

"I'm fine Jesse. No all she did was shout for me to get up and get dressed for the so called 'secret' engagement party. Speaking of which, do you mind coming along? I wouldn't mind having an actual friend there when the pompous idiot Hamish asks me to marry him before I 'accidently' spill my drink all over him. I'll talk it over with the witch and threaten to jump out the carriage and run like hell if she doesn't let you come, if you want." Alice asks grinning the same way she did when she was four at her friend and confidant. Jesse laughed quietly and nodded before helping Alice off the floor and leading her to the door to the rest of the Kingsleigh manor.

"Hey there, dearie. You ready to dump an idiot, piss off the witch, and run like hell with the rest of us today?" The head servant, a woman in her early forties with greying black hair and warm green eyes by the name of Clarisse, asks grinning at Alice who merely grinned back like Chessur had taught her too all those years ago. That grin made the other two women chuckle as they knew for a fact that whenever Alice had that grin on her face something happened.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now let's get you all dolled up for a date with disaster. Don't worry, you can wear some spare shirts and trousers under the dress the witch you're forced to call 'mom' picked out." Clarisse said when she saw Alice look ready to protest. Anyone with half a brain cell that had met Alice knew she preferred shorts and T-shirts to dresses and skirts. Alice nodded her acceptance and grinned as every female servant in the Kingsleigh manor dressed her up making her look like a princess in blue. Around half an hour later the servants stood back and examined their work just before Helen Kingsleigh, often called the witch by the servants and almost everyone else behind her back and to her front by Alice and several others, walked in looking irritated. Her irritated look quickly dissolved into one of amazement when she saw how Alice looked.

"Why couldn't you do this good of a job when it was time for Margaret's engagement party?" Helen asks the servants looking irritated again because her own daughter didn't look even remotely close to as beautiful as her adopted daughter did now. They were saved from responding when Alice stood up for them.

"Margarets engagement party happened before they were more experienced in dressing people up, so they couldn't as good of a job. Since mine was after they had gotten amazing at dolling people up, they managed to do this." Alice said immediately as she motioned to herself and her outfit, which was absolutely breathtaking. Helen couldn't find fault in the young dirty blonds logic so merely nodded, scowling at the servants as she did so, and left with an even more irritated look on her face. All the servants and Alice let out a sigh of relief when Helen almost stormed from the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Alice, ye are an amazing liar. I actually believed ye for a second there meself." Jesse said clapping Alice on the back with a wide proud grin on her face while the other women nodded in agreement.

"That's almost as good as the time when you convinced the Bobbies that it was the little spoiled brat that had dropped a stink bomb on a crowd of people in the middle of Time Square back when you were ten." Clarisse said grinning as she hugged the dirty blond haired nineteen year old with a proud smile on her face while several of the others broke out in laughter at the reminder.

"It helped that Margarets hands smelled almost as bad as the stink bomb while I still smelled like the rose bushes I was playing in that morning. The witch and spoiled brat were pissed for that while Charles was laughing like hell." Alice said grinning sadly as she remembered the nice man that adopted her. He actually treated her as if she were his own while Helen and Margaret treated her as if she were a vagrant and a slave, punishing her by beatings and all. All the present women bowed their heads in remembrance of the kind man that had passed away a few years ago. Finally after a moment of tense silence Alice broke it.

"So, who's ready to crash an engagement party?" Alice asks trying to break the silence and it worked too when all the servants laughed and said 'we are' in unision.

"Only me and Jesse will be able to come but don't worry, dearie. If anyone tries anything unsavory then we either kick their butts ourselves or we point them out to you." Clarisse said grinning at the dirty blond who was a master in seventeen different styles of hand-to-hand combat and seven different styles of combat with weaponry with everything from kitchen knives and daggers, to spears and swords, to some Japanese weapons like Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon needles. Alice was particularly handy with the senbon needles which she often disguised as hair decorations. She was using two senbon needles to keep her waist length dirty blond hair pulled up in an elegant bun right now in fact, with another needle stuck in the top of the bun, looking like someone had accidently thrown it and stuck it in her hair and even more hidden on her person as well as several other weapons. Alice grinned back with a wicked glint in her eyes that made several servants wish they could come and watch the show as well.

"Well what are we waiting for? A handwritten and delivered invite? Let's go crash a party!" Alice said grinning widely in anticipation.

An hour later at the Ascot party while Alice was walking and talking with Lady Ascot.

"That's strange. I asked the gardener to plant red roses and these are white. I'll have to replace them." Lady Ascot said suddenly noticing the color of the roses they were walking by.

"You could just paint them red. If you use paint you could paint them any color you want actually." Alice suggested before taking on a contemplating tone that made Lady Ascot pale while Jessie and Clarisse, who refused to let Alice out of their sights, grinned and chuckled under their breath.

"You can paint your roses any color you want and I'll even let you paint mine if you want. Only if you only color them red though." Lady Ascot said immediately as everyone with half a brain cell knew that when Alice got a contemplating tone in her voice she was going to be up to something, usually a prank or something funny, and most didn't want it to be aimed at them or anything of theirs.

"Okay! Hey Clarisse? What are the chances of us being able to paint the roses back at the manor blue and green on Monday? They may be red but that color is so old fashioned. We might want to paint a few white too, just for the heck of it and to see if they come out pink instead." Alice asks smirking at the head servant who broke out in laughter along with Jesse while Lady Ascot was thankful they weren't going to do that to her roses.

Back under the gazebo ten minutes later.

"Alice Kingsleigh, will you marry me?" Hamish Ascot said offering her a pure golden ring with a small gem on it, sounding as if he wouldn't take any answer but yes.

"Give me a few minutes to think about it and I'll let you know. I need to think things over before blindly jumping in so if you will excuse me for a while. Goodbye." Alice said before quickly slipping off the gazebo and disappearing into the maze of roses, leaving a stunned and amused audience in her wake while Jesse and Clarisse used the distraction to slip off unnoticed and follow Alice.

"Did you two see that?" Alice asks after a moment of walking with her friends through the maze.

"If ye mean de rabbit in a waistcoat dat had been lookin' at a watch an' mutterin' ta itself 'fore seein' us an' runnin' off, den yes we saw dat." Jesse said looking at where the rabbit had been before she exchanged glances with Alice and Clarisse before all three ran after the rabbit. Alice ran after the rabbit her mind rushing with thoughts and memories until a name caught her attention.

"Hang on! Wait for us, McTwisp!" Alice called to the rabbit making it stop for a second and stare at her in shock before he kept hopping towards a tree while Jesse and Clarisse exchanged glances behind Alices back. The three women chased after the rabbit for a moment longer before they fell into the rabbit hole and landed on the ground hard, Alice harder than the other two as she had broken through a roof like thing and hit the ground first with Clarisse and Jesse landing on top of her.

"Ouch that hurts." Was the first thing a slightly dazed Alice said after blinking the stars out of her eyes.

"Can you two get off of me now?" Alice asked secondly making both of the other women jump off of her and fuss over her worriedly while spewing apologizes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, and I had tougher falls than this back at the manor. Why don't we work on figuring a way out of this room and into wherever it is we are supposed to be?" Alice asks shaking her head slightly before looking around at her bearings.

"Okay. If the sudden brain flash I just had is right then we need to get that key then shrink so that we can fit through the door." Alice said pointing at the key on the table next to the bottle that said 'Drink Me' as her eyes flashed from blue to brown for a minute. Neither of the other two moved for a minute before Alice grabbed the key, unlocked the door, and took a sip of the pishsalver so that she shrank till she could easily fit through the door. The other two women, seeing what Alice had done, trusted their friends' judgement and each drank a sip of the silvery liquid so that they shrunk too. Once through the door they saw the rabbit in the waistcoat.

"Finally you made it here. We are late oh so very late. Oh dear what might the queen say. Oh dear oh dear." The rabbit rambled before catching himself when Alices eyes widened at the strange looking forest.

"Do you know where we are or what's going on, Alice?" Clarisse asks catching the widening of Alices eyes as well before Alice moved and place a hand on the trunk of a strange looking tree. Alice turned back to her two friends and the White Rabbit with a radiant smile that lit the whole forest.

"We're in Underland. We're at my home."


	6. Learning the truth and Seeing the queen

MY AiW Story

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(A/N I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HOW THE MOVIE WENT TO BEGIN WITH) NOT A MALICE FIC AND WILL PROABABLY BE A HALICE FIC. LET'S GET THE STORY ON THE ROAD!

The two servant women and the White Rabbit looked at Alice in shock as she continued to grin happily as she continued to walk down a path that only she could see. They finally gathered their wits about them when Alice was about twenty feet away and still walking. The three hurriedly ran to try and catch up with the blond whose hair seemed to be getting lighter and lighter.

"Where are you heading Alice?" Nivens McTwisp better known as the White Rabbit asks as he hopped alongside her.

"We're going to see Absalom are we not?" Alice asks looking down at McTwisp confused as her voice changed slightly.

"Yes but how do you know where to go?" McTwisp asks looking up at the girl whose hair was now a pale blond almost a white color confused and surprised.

"I don't really know but I just do." Alice said shrugging unconcernedly. She was used to strange things happening around her and this was just one more thing to add to the ever-growing list. Jesse and Clarisse didn't look surprised by Alices strange knowledge of this new, to them at least, world. They had practically raised Alice since the Kingsleighs adopted her and they knew about how strange things happened around her all too well. They managed to reach Absalom without any troubles but the true fun began when they first talked with him.

"Who are you?" A smoking blue caterpillar asks blowing smoke from his pipe.

"My name's Alice Kingsleigh. These are my friends Jesse, Clarisse, and McTwisp and you're Absalom." Alice said calmly with a small half smile tugging at her lips.

"You are not Alice Kingsleigh. There is no Alice Kingsleigh there never was. It is a fake name for a fake appearance. What is your real name?" Absalom asks making Alice smirk widely. Finally someone who could see through the disguise she wore!

"Lily Miranda is my real name or at least the beginning of it. I highly doubt 'of Marmoreal' is considered a last name." Alice/Lily said smirking widely when McTwisp finally stopped fiddling with his watch and Absalom smiled at her while Jesse and Clarisse looked as if it was nothing new to them.

"P-princess! Forgive my rudeness your highness! I was not aware of who you were. Oh your mother, her majesty, will be so happy to hear that you are alive and in Underland again. She has been so sad since you had vanished during the Jabberwocky attack! Oh I must inform her of this at once. Tarrant will be waiting for you at the Tea Party, your highness. By your leave?" McTwisp rambled still in shock as he bowed to Alice/Lily who was looking confused. Alice/Lily nodded looking completely freaked out by the White Rabbits behavior and McTwisp immediately began hopping off as fast as he could.

"What was that all about?" Alice/Lily (who I will be officially calling Lily from now on) asks looking at Absalom and her two friends confused. The two servants looked confused as well and shrugged their shoulders while Absalom sighed, exhaling a good deal of smoke as he did so.

"How much do you remember of your past, princess?" Absalom asks raising an eyebrow at Lily.

"Not much. Just a few glimpses of people's faces and their names as well as a big ugly dragon like creature and some red cards. I keep trying to remember who my mother is and what she looks like but so far no luck. Why?" Lily asks suspiciously but as casually as she could, which was pretty casual.

"Lily Miranda of Marmoreal is the White Princess who was often referred to as the pranking princess due to how often she would create and devious ingenious pranks despite the fact that she had just turned four when she disappeared. She is the daughter of the White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal and you are the princess." Absalom said as casual as if he were merely commenting on the weather. Jesse and Clarisse raised their eyebrows into their hairlines while Lily merely sighed.

"That is not what I was expecting but it explains _soooo_ much. So why was I able to find my way home now when I couldn't ever since I was eight?" Lily asks curiously.

"You could not find your way here because you didn't need to be here. You needed to be in the Abovelands until you had to come here to face the Jabberwocky and help your mother, her majesty the White Queen, get her crown back from your aunt Iracebeth, the Red Queen. That is all I can tell you for now. Make your way to the Mad Hatter at his Tea Party. He will help you get to your mother. So long for now, princess." Absalom said as he seemed to disappear behind the blue smoke of his pipe.

"There's another few things to go on the list of strange things that happens when Alice is around, or is it Lily now?" Clarisse asks looking at the girl who was practically her daughter in confusion.

"You two can keep calling me Alice if you want but my real name is Lily. Doesn't matter to me you two are family you can call me whatever you want." Lily says shrugging her shoulders as she turned on her high heels and began to walk towards another path she seemed to know that no one else did while the two servants followed her confidently. They continued walk for about three more minutes before they came out in a small clearing near a wrecked up windmill where a tea party seemed to be in progress.

"Mally! Chess! Thackery! Hatty! It's so good to see you again!" Lily called out to them happily when she saw who all was sitting at the table. Every head turned her way and there was a rare moment of silence at the table.

In Marmoreal at the same time.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" A winded Nivens McTwisp yelled after the White Queen urgently as he hopped closer to her.

"What is it McTwisp? Has something happened?" Mirana the White Queen asks immediately worried at how urgent the panting rabbit was yelling. She was so worried she completely forgot about her ladies-in-waiting and the members of her court who had been walking with her.

"I found her, your majesty. I found her!" McTwisp said panting for breath as he tried to relay the news.

"You found who, Nivens?" Mirana asks furrowing her brow in confusion.

"The princess, your majesty. She has returned." McTwisp said making Mirana lose all her composure as she fell to the ground in shock.

"You found her? You found my baby girl and she is back?" Mirana asks hoping very much this wasn't some dreadful prank that he was playing on her, although a part of her knew that McTwisp never pranked let alone about something so important to her.

"Yes your majesty. Princess Lily is back. She was hidden in the Abovelands under a different name, your majesty. That is why we couldn't find her before. She wasn't here." McTwisp said while all the ladies-in-waiting, court members, and everyone that happened to be nearby was looking at him in shock, including a hopeful and happy White Queen.

"Where is she now? Is she alright? What name was she hidden under? Who raised her? Did she seem healthy? Is she safe? Is she happy? Please tell me all you can McTwisp." Mirana fired off at the White Rabbit rapidly with her excitement and worry over her daughters return.

"She's heading to the Mad Hatter. She seems to remember a few things about Underland and the people in it. She seemed to be in perfect health but I saw a bruise on her shoulder but that could be from when she fell down the rabbit hole. She is with two other women who seem to know her and are over protective of her. She seemed happy to be back in Underland and even referred to it as her home. She was raised by a family by the last name of Kingsleigh and was called Alice. She's the Alice from the Oracculem, your majesty! The one destined to slay the Jabberwocky!" McTwisp says after finally regaining his breath shocking everyone and making whispers break out among those in the court yard.

"That's not all your majesty. From what I can tell she is still very much of a prankster and has a very dry sense of humor." McTwisp said with a slight snicker as he recalled what he overheard while hiding in the rose maze near the gazebo on the Ascot property.

"Can you tell me what makes you say that McTwisp? I want to learn everything I can about my daughter before she gets here." Mirana says looking at the White Rabbit hopefully. McTwisp nodded with a slight snicker still before regaining his composure.

"I overheard her and the two friends that came with her talking to another woman called Lady Ascot in a maze of white rose bushes back in the Above lands and I overheard her saying something to a couple of her friends back at the Kingsleigh manor in the Above lands as well. From what I overheard it seems that Princess Lily had once dropped a stink bomb on a crowd of people in a busy street and managed to get away with it due to the fact that her adoptive older sister was nearby and smelled like the stink bomb while the princess still smelled like the rose bushes. The princess also asked the older of her two friends if she could paint the red roses on the Kingsleigh property a mixture of colors such as blue, green, white, and pink while Lady Ascot said that the princess could paint the white roses in the maze red if she wanted. The princess was also wearing a disguise that appeared to be made of pure magic that only Absalom noticed while her two friends seemed to have prior knowledge of this fact. From what I overheard the princess referred to her adoptive mother, a Helen Kingsleigh, as a witch and her adoptive sister as a spoiled brat. She was also asked for her hand in marriage, your majesty." McTwisp said saying the last part as fast as he could. There was a brief moment of tense silence before Miranas eyes narrowed.

"Who dares look at my daughter in such a manner? I will have to meet this person and make sure he is a good enough man for my baby girl. If he dares to hurt her then I will show him _exactly_ how I am sisters with Iracebeth." Mirana growled out in maternal protectiveness that made those nearest to her back away slightly in fear and shock.

"You might want to hear the princesses response first, your majesty." McTwisp said timidly but with a slight snigger at Lilys response.

"What was my babys response then, McTwisp? Did she accept or refuse him? Who was it that dare ask for her hand anyhow?" Mirana questions trying to force down her protective maternal fury without much success.

"She neither accepted his proposal nor refused it. It was the son of Lady Ascot, Hamish I think his name is. She said and I do quote 'Let me think about it for a while. I can't just blindly accept without thinking things over. So if you will excuse me. Goodbye.' Before she and her two friends, I think their names were Jesse and Clarisse, slipped away from the stunned crowd and into the rose garden." McTwisp said with a slight snigger while there were several brief seconds of silence before many of the nearby people began laughing or sniggering as well while Mirana was beaming in happiness and pride.


	7. Captured Hatters and Crims

MY AiW Story

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(A/N I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HOW THE MOVIE WENT TO BEGIN WITH) NOT A MALICE FIC AND WILL PROABABLY BE A HALICE FIC. NOW LET'S GET MOVING PEOPLE!

"PRINCESS!" The occupants of the Tea Party shouted in happy but unrehearsed unision as they all tried to swarm the princess only to be rebuffed by two women who were standing by Lilys side protectively and glaring at the Under landers.

"It's so good to see you all again. How are you all doing?" Lily asks seemingly gliding towards the table and placing her hand on it so that Mallymumken could run up her arm and sit on the young royals shoulder.

"We're fine now that you're back, princess. Where have you been this whole time and who are your new friends?" Mallymumken asks looking from Lily to Jesse and Clarisse.

"I've been in the Above Lands. This is Jesse and Clarisse. They practically raised me and are the ones who always took care of me." Lily said smiling brightly at the two servant women who smiled back instantly.

"When we could keep up with you at least. You seem to forget that you are very energetic and extremely fast when you need to be and often leave track stars in the dust without trying, Alice." Clarisse teased lightly making Jesse laugh while Lily scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Alice? As in the Alice from the Oracculem? The one destined to slay the Jabberwocky?" The Mad Hatter asks worriedly as he fussed over the princess.

"You mean the big ugly dragon thing from when I was four? Yep I suppose so, Hatty." Lily said shrugging slightly so as to not dislodge Mally from her shoulder.

"Oh dear oh dear. The queen will most certainly not be pleased by this. She was extremely protective before you went missing during that disastrous devastating day. My goodness. I seem to be fascinated by the letter 'D' right now. Any who! Do any of you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" Hatter asks looking sad for a moment before perking up as he looked at all three women.

"Ask Alice. She's a master of riddles and rhymes." Clarisse said jerking her thumb in Lilys direction.

"Alice made a schola go ta pieces 'fore cause of her riddles. If any be able ta figure it, it'd be Alice." Jesse said nodding in agreement while Lily scowled at them slightly before closing her eyes in concentration.

"Because they both have inky quills." Lily said a moment later when she opened her eyes looking smug when the Hatter seemed to consider her answer before nodding in agreement.

"Very well. I shall go back to the drawing board and concoct a riddle capable of twisting your brain in several carefully tied knots!" The Hatter exclaimed going back to his seat before there was a sound of rustling leaves and the sound of a bloodhound howling somewhere in the forest.

"Quickly drink this." The Hatter exclaimed quietly as he pushed some pishsalver into Lilys hands his eyes wide. Lily immediately did as told and handed the pishsalver to her two friends as she began to shrink, not fitting her dress anymore, and was carefully set into a teapot with Jesse and Clarisse joining soon after.

"Can you make us some clothes real quick?" Lily asks the Hatter who quickly obliged and cut up the t-shirt Lily had been wearing under her dress into three well done dresses that fit the three shrunken women perfectly.

"Thanks." Clarisse called up to him before all sound was cut off when the Hatter put the top on the teapot. After several agonizingly long and silent minutes the top was taken off the teapot and the three women were gently picked up and put on the table.

"Thank goodness the bloodhound was on our side." Mally was heard muttering while the Hatter was putting the three shrunken women on the brim of his hat.

"You can travel by train, carriage, and foot but the absolutely best way to travel is by hat. Perfect for the princess and her two friends." Hatter said winking at them as he dashed towards a pond with the sounds of the Card Soldiers lead by Ilosovic Stayne following a few yards behind.

"Down with the Bloody Big Head!" The Hatter shouted when the Red Cards caught up to him just as the hat with Lily and the others on it was thrown and landed near a tree on the other side of a small pond. Oh that was it! Lily had had it with people telling her what to do and what not to do. She had been taking it since she was adopted by the Kingsleighs and was _not_ going to be taking it here in Under land as well.

"Sit boy!" Lily ordered the bloodhound who had introduced himself as Bayard Hamar. The talking dog immediately sat while Jesse and Clarisse exchanged looks behind Lilys back. They knew that when Lily got fed up with something and used the tone of voice she had now that the next person to piss her off got hurt, badly and right now the Red Queen was looking to be at the top of the list that pissed off the White Princess.

"We need to go rescue Hatter before his head rolls like a head of cabbage. Can you get us to the Red Queens palace?" Lily asks Bayard as gently as possible, it wasn't him she was mad at.

"Of course. We can get there in an hour from here, princess, but I would advise against it." Bayard says wisely even though he knew in the back of his head that it was futile.

"Take us there, please. We have to save Hatter and as many others as we can, including your wife and pups." Lily said rubbing Bayards nose affectionately when he let out a happy shout at this.

Needless to say that they were on the way to Crims in a matter of minutes.


	8. Worried White Queens and Lies to the Red

MY AiW Story

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(A/N I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HOW THE MOVIE WENT TO BEGIN WITH) NOT A MALICE FIC AND WILL PROABABLY BE A HALICE FIC. NOW LET'S GET MOVING PEOPLE!

After dropping Lily, Jesse, and Clarisse off at the Red Queens palace, Bayard ran to Marmoreal as fast as he could.

"What news do you bring, Bayard? Are Lily and the others alright?" Mirana asks after excusing herself from her court members and ladies-in-waiting after catching sight of the bloodhound.

"They're at the Red Queens palace. They wanted to save the Hatter. They looked to be okay but I smelled blood on the princess." Bayard replied panting and heaving for breath.

"Thank you for the news. Rest now, faithful Bayard. You have done enough." Mirana said looking calm and composed on the outside but was a hysterical mess on the inside. Her daughter was at her sisters' palace and was trying to rescue the Hatter! If Racie found out that Alice was her beloved Lily then the Red Queen wouldn't hesitate to cut off the princesses head herself. But there was the fact that her little Lily was with two friends who were over protective of her and wouldn't let anything happen to her and that the Vorpal sword was at her sisters palace and most likely not hidden very well. Mirana decided that she didn't care about the damn sword or prophesy! She just wanted her baby girl to be safe.

In Crims at roughly the same time.

"Who are you three?" The Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crims, asks Lily, Jesse, and Clarisse when she saw that they were abnormally large and were standing behind the topiaries in the garden.

"This is Jesse and Clarisse. My name's Imogene." Lily said randomly choosing the name of her favorite aunt and her only adoptive relative that didn't treat her like trash.

"We're from a small town out in the Out lands. The rest of the towns people didn't like us because we are unnaturally large. We had heard that you accept any who have an unnaturally large anomaly and thought that you might understand our plight, your majesty, unlike your horrid sister who would probably laugh in our faces." Lily said the lie slipping from her mouth easily while Clarisse and Jesse caught onto what she was doing and nodded along. Lily was used to lying but calling her own mother horrid made her insides wrench with guilt and then anger when she saw how easily her aunt lapped up the insult to her blood relative.

"Very well but where are your clothes?" Iracebeth asked looking at the exposed flesh on the three extremely large women and taking particular notice of the scars on Lilys upper arms and chest, those were the only ones she could see at the moment.

"We outgrew them, your majesty, and none of the townsfolk would even try to make us some that fit." Lily said adding to the lie while keeping an honest face on that fooled any and every one that didn't know her, basically all but the servants at the Kingsleigh manor because no one else even tried to get to know her.

"I see and what about those scars on your upper arms and chest?" Iracebeth asks narrowing her eyes up at the glamoured young woman.

"My mother did not like the fact that I was not normal like my sister. My father was alright with it but he died a few years ago. My mother and sister did these and more because of the fact that I am so different from my 'beloved' sister and yet remain prettier than her." Lily said and that wasn't technically a lie as it was true that her adoptive mother and sister did leave the scars on her body due to Lilys unspeakable beauty and skills in many different fields. Iracebeth instantly seemed to zone in on the part about her sister and the sarcasm in Lilys voice when she said beloved.

"Cloth these women. Use the curtains if you must but cloth these impossibly large women. They are now members of my personal court." Iracebeth said to the nearby servants who immediately bowed and followed her instructions.

"You have a sister?" Iracebeth asks Lily with her eyes calculating as she stared up at the glamoured woman.

"Yes your majesty, my elder sister Margaret. She looks perfectly normal and everyone seems to love her back in the town but she is really very horrid. Nobody could believe that she was related to a freak like me." Lily said closing her eyes in sadness because that much was true and it still hurt slightly because she was always reminded of the fact that she was a freak every day of her life in the Above Lands. Jesse and Clarisse immediately tried to soothe their friend while the Red Queens eyes softened, despite what others thought she was not as heartless as she seemed. Twenty minutes later and the three women were sitting next to the Red Queen in the throne room of the palace when a tall man that Lily recognized as Stayne entered the room.

"And who are these three lovely creatures?" Stayne asks flirtatiously when he caught sight of Lily.

"Imogene, Clarisse, and Jesse. My new favorites." The Red Queen said batting her eyes at Stayne as he looked at the three other women.


	9. Threatening Stayne and going home

MY AiW Story

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(A/N I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HOW THE MOVIE WENT TO BEGIN WITH) NOT A MALICE FIC AND WILL PROABABLY BE A HALICE FIC. NOW LET'S GET MOVING PEOPLE!

"Why if I would hat it of course! The White Queen, the poor thing, doesn't have a head nearly as marvelous or large as yours." The Mad Hatter said trying not to sweat under the glare that Lily was giving him for his remark about the White Queen.

"Yes it is rather tiny isn't it?" The Red Queen asks not noticing Lily glare at her instead because of her chuckles. Tarrant nodded along his face go slightly paler than normal under the White Princesses' glare. Lily knew that Tarrant was buying himself more time by offering to hat the Red Queen but she'd be damned before she let anyone talk bad about her mother in her presence and get away with it…and besides it was fun to scare people with just a glare.

"I can't help but like your…largeness." Stayne said trying to pin Lily to the hallway wall with his arms later on that day, not noticing the lady with the fake overgrown ears hiding behind the corner a few feet away.

"I can't help but like being able to breathe without smelling your rank breath now unhand me." Lily said deadpanned making the woman with fake ears giggle quietly to herself and beckons a few of the other fakers over to her side to watch the spectacle.

"Surely you won't mind if I kiss you?" Stayne said with an arrogant smirk adorning his face.

"My name's Imogene, not Shirley, and if you kiss me you will be missing your other eye as well as what defines you as male." Lily said coldly her hand darting forth and grabbing his sword before she held it close to his eye to emphasize her point. Stayne paled before raising his hands defensively and backing away from the irritated princess slowly. The fakers giggled and snickered from their hiding place while Stayne backed a safe distance away from the angered princess before turning tail and running down the other side of the hall.

It sucked when later that night she and her two friends were discovered as 'Alice' and her acquaintances from the Above Lands and they had to escape with the Vorpal Sword and on the Blandersnatch that Lily had made friends with, unfortunately having to leave Tarrant and the others behind, except for Mallymumken who Lily had grabbed when the dormouse was about to be stepped on by Stayne.

In Marmoreal about three hours later give or take a few minutes.

"Your majesty! Your majesty! Princess Lily, Mallymumken, and her two Above Land companions have just arrived! They managed to arrive _on_ the Blandersnatch, _with_ the Vorpal Sword and Mallymumken but _without_ the Mad Hatter!" One of the guards exclaimed, kneeling as he ran into the throne room. Mirana immediately stood up to rush to see her beloved daughter but stood, frozen in her tracks, when her daughter strode into the room with the Vorpal Sword in hand, Mallymumken on her shoulder, and Jesse and Clarisse a step behind.

"I believe this is yours, your majesty." Lily said with a smirk gracing her face.


End file.
